Lilyana Kenza
by Nessouille Kirk-Anderson
Summary: Lily Evans est une jeune étudiante le jour et le soir, elle est Lilyana Kenza, la plus grande popstar de sa génération. Le jour où Dumbledore emmène des élèves de son école, son secret ne restera pas vraiment secret.


Bonsoir tout le monde.

Je poste un petit OS écrit devant un épisode de _Hannah Montana_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'idée de base.

A bientôt =)

**Lilyana Kenza**

"Une autre, une autre ...... !!"

Le public veut une autre chanson mais Lilyana rentre en coulisse, essoufflée. Ce soir, elle n'a pas le temps pour un rappel. Elle doit être rentrée dans une heure. Elle redeviendra Lily, simple élève de l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. C'est grâce à divers sorts et à la complicité de son directeur qu'elle peut vivre son rêve. Elle prend le meilleur des deux mondes dans lesquels elle vit sa vie de tous les jours, où elle sait qu'elle a des amis fidèles et le monde du showbizz où tout n'est que profiteur. Elle vit son rêve de petite fille. Le seul problème, c'est que personne n'est au courent, pas même ses parents. Elle leur ment sans cesse. Elle s'éclipse discrètement. Elle voit son professeur qui l'attend pour rentrer. Elle prend son bras qu'elle sert le plus fort possible pour transplanner.

Elle remercie son professeur une nouvelle fois et court dans son dortoir. Sa meilleure amie, Alice est encore éveillée. Elle l'attend comme tous les soirs. Elle se pose sans cesse des questions sur son amie et son secret. Lily rentre et sourit son amie. Elle aimerait tout lui dire, mais elle ne trouve pas le courage. Elle ne se sent pas digne de l'amitié d'Alice. Elle se couche, épuisé de toutes ces émotions. Lorsqu'elle se lève le lendemain, elle se sent de bonne humeur. Ce soir, c'est la dernière de sa tournée. Après, elle n'aura pas mentir tout le monde pendant quelques temps. Elle a le temps avant son prochain album. Elle attend qu'Alice finisse de se préparer et elles se dirigent ensemble vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs petits déjeuné. Tout le monde est réunit dans le Grande Salle. Elles se placent à côté des Maraudeurs et de Franck, le petit ami d'Alice. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe. Une fois, les derniers arrivés, le professeur Dumbledore se lève et le silence se fait dans la salle.

- Chers élèves, en ces temps troublés, j'ai décidé que quelques uns d'entre vous irons au concert de la chanteuse du moment moldus, Lilyana Kenza. Les noms des heureux élus seront affichés à 17 heures dans le hall. Ces élèves seront priés d'être à 18 heures 30 devant les portes du parc, le concert débutant à 20 heures, aucun retard ne sera accordé. Bonne journée à tous.

Parmi la Grande Salle, il y a différentes réactions. Il y a les enfants de moldus qui espèrent pouvoir assister à ce concert qui se joue à guichet fermé, les enfants de sorciers qui ne savent que penser, les Serpentards qui ne veulent absolument pas faire partis du voyage, les professeurs qui pensent que le directeur a perdu la tête et Lily. Elle est stupéfaite que le directeur emmène certains élèves à son concert. Elle va encore devoir ruser pour ne pas que son secret ne soit pas découvert. C'est Alice qui la sort de ses songes.

- Dis Lil's, tu connais Lilyana Kenza ?

- Bien sur, tous les moldus connaissent Lilyana Kenza, c'est la star du moment. Tous les concerts se joue guichet fermé. Elle a vendu près de 100 milles exemplaires de son album. Ses chansons sont sur toutes les lèvres.

- J'aimerais bien y aller, juste pour voir. Ca serai bien si on pouvait tous les sept y aller.

- A vrai dire, j'ai tellement entendu ses chansons que je ne peux plus les écouter sans avoir envie de me pendre.

Les cinq garçons écoutent la conversation entre les deux filles et éclatent de rire. James pose la question que tout le monde se pose.

- Et elle chante quoi, peu près ?

- Diverses chansons ...

- Donne des titres qu'on est une idée.

- Euh ... la dernière en date s'appelle Ensorcelée, elle parle d'une garçon dont elle est tombée amoureuse, la plus connu est The Best Of Both World, le sujet est un peu flou ...

- Des chansons de filles quoi !!

- Mais c'est une fille.

- Et elle ressemble quoi ?

- Taille moyenne, brune, yeux bleus, habillée à la dernière mode moldus ... une popstar quoi.

Ils se lèvent pour se rendre en cours de potion où les Serpents les attendent. Pour une fois, aucune insultes ne volent entre les deux maisons. Lily ne fait pas attention sa potion, trop absorbée dans ses pensées. En passant devant elle, le professeur Slughorn sent que son élève préféré ne va pas bien, elle n'a jamais raté une potion avant. Mais il ne dit rien, si cela se reproduit, il la convoquera. Toute sa journée se passe comme ça. Tous ses professeurs se sont inquiété pour leur élève, elle fait partie des meilleurs de cette école.

A 17 heures, presque toute l'école se trouve dans le hall, à attendre patiemment les noms de ceux qui auront le droit de sortir un peu de l'école. A l'heure dite, les noms sont affichés. Lily ne regarde pas, elle sait qu'elle n'y fait pas partie puisqu'elle sera sur scène. Alice, Franck et les Maraudeurs arrivent vers elle, dépité. James la prend dans ses bras. Depuis le début de l'année, elle est de plus en plus proche de lui. Il a arrêté de la harceler mais elle sait qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle. Et elle commence vouloir plus que son amitié mais tant qu'elle aura son secret, elle ne veut pas s'engager dans une relation avec le jeune homme parce qu'elle sait qu'avec lui, se sera durable. Il la garde dans ses bras jusqu'au moment oils montent tous se changer. Avant de partir, ils lui promettent de tout lui raconter et de lui rapporter un petit quelque chose. Ils partent et elle court dans le bureau du directeur. Elle veut lui dire deux mots sur cette histoire. Quand elle entre, elle remarque que le bureau est ouvert. Elle entre et découvre un pot sur la cheminée ainsi qu'une enveloppe portant son nom.

_Miss Evans,_

_Pour vous rendre votre concert, prenez de la poudre de cheminette. _

_J'accompagne vos camarades votre concert. _

_Bon Courage Lilyana Kenza_

_Professeur Dumbledore_

Elle soupire. Forcément, il accompagne les autres. Il lui a toujours dit qu'il aimerais bien la voir sur scène. Elle sent qu'elle va commettre un meurtre. Elle s'efforce de se calmer et de partir pour son ultime concert de cette tournée.

C'est la première fois qu'elle a autant le trac. Elle va dans sa loge et se prépare. Elle jette les sorts pour changer de coiffure et la couleur de ses yeux. Elle est contente d'être une sorcière; c'est plus facile de changer d'identité en jetant deux ou trois sorts. Elle entre dans son dressing et cherche quoi mettre. Elle a pour habitude de ne jamais mettre la même tenue deux soirs de suite. Elle repère une jupe noire qui lui arrive à mis cuisse. C'est sa jupe préférée; il fait tellement chaud sur scène qu'elle adore enfiler des vêtements courts. En haut, elle met un top blanc qui laisse apercevoir son pierçing au nombril et son tatouage en forme de baguette magique, des fleurs de lys enroulées autour dans le bas de son dos. Elle sort ses éternelles bottes talons haut qu'elle porte à chaque concert. C'est le seul vêtements qu'elle porte chaque soir pour se porter chance. Elle se maquille et se coiffe. Un coup de baguette magique et le tour est joué. De sa loge, elle peut entendre le public l'appeler. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'un chauffeur de salle pour que son public soit hystérique. Elle se demande vaguement si ses camarades hurlent, eux aussi. Cinq minutes avant son entrée en scène, elle sort de sa loge et se dirige vers la trappe située sous la scène. Elle arrive par cette trappe. Elle prend son micro. Elle entend les première note de sa musique. Elle est pleinement Lilyana Kenza et non plus Lily Evans. Elle entonne les premières paroles de The Best Of Both World. Cette chanson parle de son quotidien et de son secret. C'est sa première chanson et elle en est fière. Elle enchaîne avec quelques autres chansons. Elle se déhanche et danse sur quelques chansons. Elle est sur scène et elle adore cela. Le public est hystérique, il chante avec elle. Elle ne regarde pas une fois le public, de peur de voir ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, Alice, James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Franck profite du spectacle. Ils n'ont jamais vu une telle énergie. Ils dansent eux aussi. Ils sont déçut de ne pas connaitre les chansons par coeur mais ils demanderont les Cd's à Lily. Pendant que Lilyana Kenza danse, Alice reconnait le tatouage de son amie. Elle le montre James qui le reconnait lui aussi. Ils sont les deux seuls à Poudlard à savoir qu'elle a un tatouage, cadeau de ses parents pour sa majorité sorcière. Personne ne le sait. Ils se regardent et commencent se demander qu'elle est le lien entre cette chanteuse et leur amie. Ils lui poseront la question. Pour le moment, ils profitent juste du spectacle de celle qu'ils pensent être leur amie. A la fin, Lilyana salue son public. Comme tous les soirs, il y a un rappel. Alors elle revient sur scène et chante une dernière chanson. Elle sort de scène et se dépêche de rentrer avant que ses camarades soit de retour. Elle redevient Lily, simple étudiante de l'école Poudlard. Elle reprend la poudre de cheminette qu'elle a pensé à emporter et court dans son dortoirs. Elle a peine le temps de mettre son pyjama que ses camarades sont de retour. Elle descend recueillir les impressions des autres Gryffondors. Ils ont tous été conquis par cette chanteuse moldus. Elle se met à rire silencieusement. James et Alice la regardent bizarrement. Elle se demande vaguement s'ils ont compris. Mais elle sait qu'ils vont venir lui en parler s'ils avaient découvert quelque chose. Tout le monde monte dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain, Lily est la première levé. En descendant dans la salle commune, elle découvre James assit sur le canapé en face du feu. Il est tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne voit pas Lily devant lui.

- Hey ...

- Lil's, déjà debout.

- Toi aussi.

- Je n'arrive pas dormir ... j'ai adoré le concert.

- Il était bien ?

- Il était génial. La chanteuse a une telle énergie. Faudra que tu me prêtes les Cd's.

- Si tu veux ... ou je peux t'en faire une copie.

- Tu pourrais ?

- Chez les moldus, on peut faire des copies de Cd's.

Ils restent silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu as encore ton tatouage ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Lilyana Kenza a le mêmee.

- Ah ... je ne savais pas.

- Si tu le sais, Lily.

- Non, je ne le savais pas.

Ils se taisent. Lily sait qu'elle a été découverte mais elle ne dit rien.

- Parfois, je me demande si tu as confiance en nous.

- Bien sur que j'ai confiance en vous.

- Tu ne nous dis jamais rien de ta vie en dehors de Poudlard, le soir, tu disparais on ne sait où, tu n'est même pas dans le château, on ne sait quasiment rien de toi, ce que tu aimes, qui tu aimes rien.

- Je suis désolé ... j'ai peur de vous perdre ... quand vous découvrirez mon secret.

- Rémus nous a révélé son secret et on n'a pas fuit pour autant.

- Je sais ... mais ... la seule fois où j'ai dis à quelqu'un qui j'étais, cette personne a profité de ma célérité. Elle ne pensait qu'être vu avec Lilyana Kenza. Elle a profité de moi. Et je ne l'ai même pas vu faire, trop contente que quelqu'un connaisse enfin mon secret. Quand elle a eu fini de profiter, elle m'a brisé le coeur. Après, je n'ai plus voulu faire confiance au gens.

- Tu nous prends pour des profiteurs ?

- Non.

- Parce que mets toi dans la tête qu'on s'en fiche de qui tu es. Que tu sois Lilyana Kenza ou Lily Evans, il n'y a pas de différence. On sait qui tu es. Ce que tu vaux. Et on est là si tu veux parler de ton secret à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour garder pour toi tout ce que tu dois ressentir sur scène.

- C'est vrai que c'est dur.

- Et puis, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Lily Evans. Même si j'ai été fasciné par Lilyana Kenza hier soir, c'est de Lily Evans dont je suis amoureux.

Lily ne dit rien. Elle se tourne vers James et le prend dans ses bras. Elle l'aime de plus en plus et elle sait qu'il l'aime aussi. Elle relève la tête et l'embrasse. Il lui rend son baiser. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de la nuque du jeune homme. Il pose délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Lorsque les autres Gryffondors se lèvent, ils les trouvent enlacés dans le fauteuil se murmurer des mots d'amour.

_The Best Of Both World_, Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana

_Ensorcelée_, Lorie


End file.
